


Parting from Friends

by Merfilly



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Gen, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9378767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Ahsoka pays a last visit to her friends.





	

The veiled woman slipped into the dusty, small space, making Chirrut smile slightly. As he had predicted, Baze gave a yelp that he tried to muffle, which drew a giggle from their visitor. She needed to laugh more; she was too young for this life, and yet, the life she led was full of the Force's will.

"Cousin, some day, I will knock your horns from your head for sneaking in like that!" Baze protested.

"Ahh, but cousin, that would mean you could catch me, and I would deserve it for being slow!"

Chirrut laughed as Baze protested, and the banter continued a bit. He heard her finally take a breath, the deep one that meant business had to be at hand. He reached as the cloth and plastoid she wore creaked to his ears, and found one of her hands unerringly, already reaching for his.

"They are tightening security here, honored ones," she said softly. "I… will not be able to continue coming. It is too risky, for my life is not my own to spend in that fashion. I have come to ask you both to come with me, to leave this place and guide me further, guide those I find?"

"Ahh, but that is not the will of the Force, only the wish of its agent," Chirrut said, shaking his head. "No, cousin of our ways, it is not for us to leave yet." He felt his words be accepted in the way her hand squeezed. He had not needed to ask Baze; they were in accord on this.

"I will miss you both," she told them quietly. Baze moved closer, and the two men caught their guest in a hug between them.

"As much as we shall miss you, Ahsoka Tano," Baze answered for them both.


End file.
